merry christmas everyone!
by internetPerson01
Summary: izaya is dressed as Santa clause and has a list of people that get to hear a special quote that namie oh so very chose
1. Chapter 1

**me after reading someone's fic and I compare mine to theirs: holy fuck i suck!('n')**

 **well, here is the "Christmas special" . . .yay?**

 **hope you like it and al! ^_^**

* * *

"did you know that reindeers are just unicorns in disguise?!" the raven shouted to the couple

"w-what are you talking about" the male said, "c'mon honey, lets get outta here." he took his girlfriend by the shoulder and both started to walk away

"what a creep!" the girl whispered.

Izaya groaned in irritation as he saw the couple walk away. he got out his phone and dialed namie. "what do you want orihara-san?" the lady asked

"how long do I have to do this!?" Izaya shouted into the phone

 **"ah-FUCK! izaya, don't be fucking screaming in the phone! "** she shouted back **, "did you finish the list?"**

"no."izaya admitted,"i have three more." he could hear namie sigh

"then why are you calling me? go and finish the list!" she hung up, izaya growled.

he took the list out of the pocket to see who he had left

* * *

*random couple in the streets

*highschoolers

ryugamine mikado

kishitani shinra

heiwajima shizuo

* * *

The black haired man grimaced at the last name on the list. "well, lets just get this over with." he groaned and started to look for the high school student.

* * *

"a-choo!" the teenage boy wiped his nose,"i must be catching a cold. . ." he brought his scarf closer to his face. he had just gone to the conviniance store and was heading home. he felt someone tapp his shoulder and screamed. he turned around and saw izaya in a santa clause outfit with a big, white beard covering his face. "o-orihara-san! i-is that you?"

Izaya ignored the question though,he put on a big smile and shouted" hey ryugamine-kun!did you know that riendeers are just unicorns in disgiuse?!"

"w-what!?"mikado said startled, "orihara-san, are you ok!?"

izaya dropped the act,"no, i feel fantastic!" he answered sarcasticly," merry chirstmas!" he shouted as he stormed away.

"o-ORIHARA-SAN! WAIT!" the raven didn't, mikado muttered to himself,"why is izaya acting like this? is he on drugs?"

izaya crossed Mikado's name of the list,

"next is shinra." the ravens expression lightened up a bit. hopefully the underground doctor could cheer him up.

* * *

 ** _butzzzzzz_**

"coming~" shinra said feeling extremely happy. he opened the door and saw izaya in the santa outfit," ah!, orihara-kun~, hows it going? im having a really great time with celty-san and i would aprreciate it if could leave now. in fact, goodbye!~" shinra closed the door but was blocked by izayas foot

"wait, i need to tell you something." the man in red said

"hm?"

shinra opened the door a bit wider and sighed, "okay, but please make it quick, i want to go back to my beloved celty." izaya took a deep breathe and copied his actions with the couple and mikado

"did you know that riendeers are just unicorns in disgiuse?!"

shinra's serious face quickly changed s he started to laugh, holding his stomach"w-what are you saying orihara-kun!hahaha!"

izaya stared at the man and started to walk away,"merry chistmas" he grumbled

"merry christmas to you too, orihara-kun!" shinra replied laughing

the raven grimaced again, "one more to go . . ."

* * *

 **so, ive decided to make this the first part, im going to be posting the next chapter probably late at night(or the afternoon) merry Christmas!"**


	2. Chapter 2

**second part of the story**

* * *

by the time izaya found shizuo in the park, it was around midnight. he was sitting on the bench smoking. izaya decided to do a surprise attack by sneaking up behind him.

"hi shizu-chan!" he shouted, making the blonde jolt

"what the!" shizuo dropped his cigarette, he turned around and saw izaya,"YOU FUCKING . . . .flea?" shizuo was confused as to why izaya was wearing a Santa outfit in the middle of the night, "what the fuck?"

"let me just get this over with" izaya sighed, "shizu-chan, did you know tha-"

"wait," shizuo interrupted, "why are you wearing that?" he asked, tugging the red cloth

izaya frowned,"i was hoping that you wouldn't ask," he took a seat next to the blonde, "lets see, it all started when me and namie-san were-"

"whos namie?"

"shut up and listen"

 **[flash back]**

 _"I'm bored!~" izaya whined_

 _"and what do you want me to do about that orihara-san?" namie asked irritated_

 _"lets play a game!"izaya suggested_

 _"fuck no"_

 _"what if theres a reward if you win? would you play then?"_

 _it stayed silent for a while," . . .maybe."_

 _izaya smiled,"great! lets play a simple game, how about a game of rock,paper,sciccors."_

 _" . . .what do i get if i win?" namie asked, "it better be good or im out."_

 _izaya quickly thought of a prize, "you get to order me to do whatever you want, deal?"_

 _"and if you win?"_

 _"i get to go on a date with you."izaya said as a joke_

 _". . . .deal!" they both shook hands_

 **[end of flashback]**

"the rest is history!" izaya shouted annoyed,he took out the list of names from his pocket,"i had to tell these guys something stupid, and youre the last one so let me get this over." he said

"okay." shizuo said, he crossed his arms," let me hear this stupid sentence."

izaya pouted and sighed, 'one more time izaya, then its over' he reminded himself. he took a deep breathe and shouted,"did you know that reindeers are just unicorns in disguise?!"

shizuo sat there thinking," . . .really?"

"no you protozoan!" izaya shouted, hitting shizuo in the shoulder. of course it didnt affect the blonde at all.

"i know, i was just messing with you."shizuo said

it stayed silent for a moment, both men looking at the scenary in front of them. the whole entire park was covered in snow.

"hey shizu-chan? izaya said

"yeah."

"why are you here in the park? its christmas."

shizuo leaned back into the bench,"i dont really have anywhere to be."

"what about your brother, why arent you spending it with him?" izaya asked

"he's really bussy."

"Ah, i see."

"youre not going to take off the beard?" shizuo asked

"this!?not until i go somewhere thats warm."

"hm."shizuo got up,"well bye," he started to walk away

"w-wait shizu-chan!" izaya shouted, the blonde turned around,"um, do you want to go eat russia sishi? since you have nothing else to do."

" . . .fine." he started to walk again, izaya smiled and quickly got up to catch up with the blonde.

"izaya, why exactly do you want to go to Russia sushi with me?"

"I don't have anywhere else to go either" izaya answered "hey, shizu-chan"

"yeah, what is it?"

"merry christmas."

* * *

 **end of special**

 **i hope you enjoyed this special! merry Christmas! (^0^)/-bye!**

 **(sorry if this turned out to be a cheap end and sorry if there are spelling errors and bad grammar in this.)**


End file.
